


Home we've never had: Prologues

by CrystalNavy



Series: Home we've never had [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: We're the unwanted and unloved. The outcasts of society. The rejected ones. Call us what you will, but a man accepted us for who we are. He gave us hope. Thanks to him, we found our little patch of heaven.





	1. The Silent Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find a new home is to abandon your old one

Reiju Vinsmoke didn't know what to think anymore. She came home from work today, to find her little brother sprawled out on the floor, various bumps and bruises already beginning to form.

Vinsmoke family owned several industrial districts and few tourist-catching projects. Their father, Judge, wanted to expand his business more, and for that, he needed a capable heir. Which Sanji was not. He genetically modified his children so that they lacked emotions. Reiju and Sanji were the only ones who escaped that fate. Reiju knew what Judge valued the most, and she knew that he would never accept Sanji as he was now.

"Please." she whispered "Please run away, leave this place. They would destroy you if you don't."

"Can't." Sanji raised an injured arm in silent protest "Gotta earn my father's approval...."

Reiju's heart ached for her little brother. She knew that his efforts would be in vain. Sanji was painfully, hopelessly, normal. He was nothing like a remorseless killing machine Judge hoped he would be. Reiju's lips were forming a thin line. Judge already his perfect soldiers. The disappearance of his third son wouldn't cause him distress. In fact, he would be happy. Reiju scowled at the thought.

"I am taking you to a nice man." Reiju told Sanji "He runs a safe haven of sorts, a place where you can be yourself."

Sanji said nothing.

"His name is Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. He is hoping to gain a family he could call his own through this endeavor." Reiju continued "He knows the darkness of this world. He is hoping to create a save haven so that people could escape the darkness that surrounds them. I think he'd accept you, and you'll feel better in no time."

-x-

Whitebeard had a deep, throaty laugh. He was a huge man, and his heart was just as huge. He scooped Sanji up upon seeing him, and strong arms enveloped him in a warm hug.

"You're my first resident in years, gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed again.

Sanju liked his laugh. It reminded him of safety. Safety he never had. All he could remember were regular beatings, courtesy of his brothers, or angry scowls directed at him. 

"I'll show you your room. I think it will fit your needs." Whitebeard told him.

And for the first time, Sanji dared to hope that his new life would be different.


	2. Requiem for the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life took all she had away from her, only to return it later in the most unexpected way.

The World Nobles. They ruled the world itself. Most of the economy was in their grasp, and no one dared to stand up against them. Except one.

They were allowed to get away with a lot of things. Among those things was buying slaves for their use. They had slave auctions for this purpose.

"Item fourteen!" the host of one such auction declared "Koala, eight years old! She can do minor work for you, like cooking and cleaning!"

"I will buy her!" a middle aged man declared "For 100 million dollars!"

"An offer of 100 million dollars!" the host cried "Anyone willing to offer more than that?"

No one did.

"Going once, going twice!" the host continued "Sold, for 100 million dollars!"

Koala took in the man's attire. Judging by his appearance, he didn't seem to be a World Noble. So then what could have motivated him to buy her?

She found that out when they arrived at his ship.

"I am Fisher Tiger." he knelt so that he could look her in the eyes "You are probably wondering why I purchased you."

Koala nodded, a bit scared.

"It was to fight the system." Fisher Tiger told her "The only way to set you free without causing a crisis was to purchase you."

He slid the key he was given into a hole on her collar and removed it. It fell onto the ground with a clang.

"I was a slave myself a long time ago, but I freed myself from that fate. My goal is to free the others and give them a chance at life." Fisher Tiger continued "Now let's get you to bed so you can rest."

-x-

Koala lived her life to the fullest. She practically adored Fisher Tiger, the man who gave her back her life.

Unfortunately, fate was a cruel mistress. Koala came back from the shop with the goodies. It was her turn to buy food for them both. She stepped onto the ship that served as their home for the past three years, only to find Fisher Tiger lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The knife stuck in his chest came with the message.

"Anyone who crosses us shall die. Signed, the World Nobles."

Koala dropped the bag of goodies onto the floor before sinking down on her knees. She cried and cried and cried. 

Then, when all her tears were dried up, she took the knife that had killed Fisher Tiger and used her dress to wipe the blood off. Then she left the ship and searched for a secluded place. Eventually, she saw an alleyway. She ducked inside and raised the knife to her throat. She was about to swing it down and end her miserable life. She would join Fisher Tiger wherever he was. She felt a large hand grab her wrists, stopping her.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't even consider something like this."

She looked up to see the largest man she ever saw during her miserable life.

"Who are you?"

"I am Edward Newgate. How about you come with me to my house? It's a safe haven of sorts for children such as yourself, those yearning for home to call their own."

-x-

As it turned out, the house had a resident already."

"This is Sanji." Edward Newgate said "Sanji, this is our newest resident."

"My name is Koala." Koala introduced herself

"Pleased to meet you, Koala." Sanji gave her a bright grin.

Koala smiled. Fate was a cruel mistress. It could take everything away from you easily.

And it could give everything back to you just as easily.


	3. Silent scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being surrounded by those who abuse you is never pretty, but there's always salvation somewhere in this world.

"And what's this?" Roji looked at the small girl in front of her with disdain "A little vermin?"

"That's our niece, Roji." her husband said gently, but firmly "My sister left her with us for a reason, and we're gonna raise her the best we could."

"Bah. She is nothing but yet another mouth to feed, and don't think that people in our position could afford that." Roji spat on the ground before storming off.

"Why is she like that, uncle?" Robin asked with a small frown

"Oh, don't worry. She believes in tough love." the man assured her

How he wished that this were true. Roji only cared about her immediate family. That's why he would try to be there for his niece whenever possible.

That evening, Roji had laid down some ground rules.

"If you want us to take care of you, you have to earn it first. You'll be doing chores when we aren't around. You'll be preparing your own food. Due to circumstances, going out with us is strictly forbidden, as that time could be used to do your chores instead. Is that understood?"

Robin nodded.

-x-

Roji threw Robin down on the floor and put her foot on the girl's stomach.

"Who gave you permission to try my daughter's clothes on?" Roji was positively livid "Not only that, but you've broken yet another plate today! How useless can you be?! This ain't charity, you know!"

Robin choked back a sob. Her throat felt painfully dry. She envied other families. They had all the love and affection she craved. 

This was not the life she wanted. She was forced to work for her own kin like a slave, and wasn't given even a shred of affection, no matter how hard she tried to please them.

Then one day, she overheard her uncle and her auntie talking.

"That good-for-nothing." Roji was yelling loudly "I wish I could throw her out on the streets."

"Maybe you should do so." her uncle sighed "Given the way you treat her, maybe she is better living on the streets without us. Anywhere is better for her than here, living in fear of constant beatings and dumb restrictions."

Robin backed off, not pleased to hear those words.

If they wanted to throw her out, then fine, she'd leave on her own.

She packed her things - those few she had to her name - and left silently into the night.

-x-

Living on her own was harder than she thought. She was shivering, a box filled with few coins lying beside her. People came and went, ignoring her.

Until a largest man she had seen knelt in front of her. He pulled a kitten out of his jacket pocket 

"This is for you." he handed the kitten over to her "I noticed how sad and lonely you were, so I thought I could cheer you up a bit."

"But I can't take care of it." Robin pointed out "I have no money."

"Oh, money won't be a problem, if you become a part of my family. I already have two adopted kids and I am hoping to adopt many more."

"Then me and Spotty will come with you, Sir." Robin picked the kitten up and followed the huge man "I can do a lot of things in exchange."

"You will do nothing except take care of Spotty." the man smiled warmly at her "Has no one shown you any genuine affection?"

"My mother left me with her brother and his family two years ago." Robin frowned "Auntie Roji forced me to do chores in exchange for taking care of me, and she beat me up whenever I made a mistake."

"Then it's high time we show you what real family is like."

The man stepped into the house, and Robin followed. A young orange-haired girl was sitting on the floor, doodling something. A small blonde boy was standing by the stove, making breakfast.

"Sanji, Koala." the man called them "This is our new resident."

Sanji beamed at her and Koala waved at her shyly

"You've gotta see the treehouse we made!" Sanji exclaimed in glee "It's marvelous!"

"I'll be glad to." Robin smiled "By the way, sir, what's your name?"

"He is Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard. He told us he is getting old and he's looking for a successor, someone who'll look after us when he passes away. Rumors have it that he has his sights set on someone is East district." Koala informed her

Robin smiled. She hoped that Whitebeard was right.

That she'd be able to live her life to the fullest.


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness in this society is spreading like wildfire. People's hearts are corrupted, and this is the worst kind of sickness.

"We'll be going on a little excursion." Whitebeard announced one day "I want you to come with me and meet the person I intended to become my successor, the one who'll run this shelter in my place once I'm gone. You might even help him, just like I've helped you."

"Who is he?" Robin asked

"He is the son of the most notorious gang leader in the history of this country." Whitebeard explained "Please don't mention his father in front of him, though. He is very sensitive about that subject."

They walked in silence for a while, before Whitebeard suddenly stopped in front of small house.

"All right, we're here." Whitebeard said

A young boy was sitting outside the house, making some sort of wooden figurine using a knife.

"Hello, Ace." Whitebeard approached the boy

Ace looked up, and his scowl was replaced by a huge grin.

"Nice of you to visit, Oyaji." Ace greeted "What brings you here?"

"I've come to introduce you to the rest of my family." Whitebeard nodded towards the three children standing behind him "These are Koala, Sanji and Robin, the first three members of my family. I also wanted to offer you a place in my family."

Before Ace could say anything, footsteps could be heard, and soon, three burly men appeared.

"Oh damn....." Ace muttered "Not you again."

"That's right. You are becoming a thorn in our side, so we've come to deal with you personally."

"That's Bluejam's gang." Robin informed Koala and Sanji "I've heard that they have a connection with the Nobles living in this city."

"That's right, and boss sent us to make you an offer, Ace." one of the men said "He'd like you to join our gang. He values your strength and your talent. In exchange, he can offer you something irreplaceable."

"Like what?"

Another man pulled a parchment out of his cloak and handed it to Ace

"This is a map of High Town. X marks the spot, and it also shows the routes leading to it where there are least guards. So, whatcha say?"

Ace's expression began to waver.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ace relented "But you'd better not be lyin'."

"Ace, you don't have to." Whitebeard pleaded

"Sorry, Oyaji." Ace said firmly "But getting Sabo back is far more important."

And Ace left, flanked by all four of the men. Whitebeard watched him go.

"Why is he throwing his life away for someone like Bluejam?" Whitebeard wondered "We could have helped him."

"It's for family." Robin explained "Some people are willing to extreme lengths for a family. As for us.....we're all kids, except for you, and there's not much you can do against all of them on your own."

-x-

"Tonight, Edge Town shall burn, and so will its outskirts."

Sabo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why were people so inhumane?"

He had to save the people. He had to find a way to save them somehow.

He ran and ran and ran, not looking back. He bumped into man and the force of collision made him fall on the ground.

The man he bumped into knelt beside him, eyes full of concern.

"This place is sick." Sabo muttered in anger "People here have rotten souls. This city is filled to the brim with corruption. I....I freely admit....that I'm ashamed I was born as one of them."

The man gasped

"i understand." he said after a while "I was born in East District too. I cannot change this country by myself, though......"

"Then let me join you, Sir." Sabo begged "We'll change it together."

"We shall change it together." the man repeated "Call me Dragon, and welcome to the Revolutionaries."

December 29th: North District.

A nine-year old boy was running through the streets, carrying his baby sister in his arms. Several armed soldiers were giving chase.

The siblings had unnaturally white skin, which was the reason they were being chased right now.

"Shoot the carriers!" the leader cried "The disease will spread otherwise."

Before the bullets could hit the two children, Whitebeard appeared out of nowhere, blocking the shots with his body

"The disease won't spread." he said coldly "And you know this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Sabo, Law and Lammy enter the scene. How will this play out? Read on to find out!


	5. Am I really worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unexpected intrusion, the self-worth issues that a certain member of Whitebeard's new family has come to the light.
> 
> "What kind of family would we be if we didn't have something to say about that?" Sanji asks

Whitebeard was watching TV, with five children sleeping on him comfortably. Robin, Koala, Law, Lammy and Ace looked so peaceful. 

The sixth child, Sanji, was in the kitchen, making them dinner.

The dinner was a quiet affair, at least until someone rang the bell. Whitebeard sighed, stood up and went to answer the door. He found himself face to face with three Marines.

"I am Akainu." the stern-faced man in the middle said "I'll cut to the chase. We're here to capture the son of the notorious gang leader, Gol D. Roger, and bring him into custody."

The children overheard. Without hesitation, Law, Ace and Lammy rushed upstairs and put on their usual disguise, which happened to be an old cloak with a hoodie.

"I am giving shelter to the homeless." Whitebeard announced "Currently, I have three residents, two girls and a boy. Feel free to look around."

And so Akainu and the others did. Unnoticed to them, the three residents crept behind them, each one receiving a knife from Sanji. In an instant, they plunged it into the necks of Akainu and his two companions, killing them instantly.

Ace, Law and Lammy then removed their disguise.

"I....I have never taken a life before." Lammy hesitated before her expression hardened "But if it means protecting my family, I'd gladly do it again."

Ace said nothing as he picked up the cloak and went to store it away, but Whitebeard saw. Saw his guilt.

Whitebeard slowly followed him to his room. 

A calendar hung on the wall, with 1st of January crossed out with big red cross. Ace was sitting on the chair in front of the computer, browsing through something or other while listening to music.

Whitebeard slowly crept back downstairs, not wanting to disturb him. He knew all he needed to anyway.

"I need your help on a project of sorts." Whitebeard told his remaining children "Here's what we have to do."

-x-

Ace groaned as he looked at the date. It was a date he wished to forget. He turned around and curled back up, ready to sleep this dreaded day away.

Fate had other plans. He realized this when Lammy waltzed into the room and was by his bedside in a flash, shaking him awake.

"Come on, nii-san. You need to get up. Others are waiting." Lammy announced with enthusiasm

Groaning, Ace gave in.

Once two the two of them came downstairs, Ace realized that they made pancakes, his trademark favorite food.

He and Lammy joined the others at the table, and he ate his portion in a flash. He attempted to nab some of Lammy's, but Sanji slapped his hand away.

"It's not polite to steal food from someone else." Sanji reprimanded "Besides....."

Sanji stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to say

"Besides.....?" Ace prompted

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Sanji spoke in a dismissive tone

Then Whitebeard informed everyone that he had something to do in town. He took Sanji and Lammy with him.

Law, Koala, Ace and Robin kept themselves entertained with small talk and playing games. 

It was late evening when Whitebeard, Lammy and Sanji returned. They carried a large box inside the house and stored it into a closet.

Then they all engaged in a fierce game of Go Fish, and they had dinner afterwards. Once the dinner was done, Ace retreated into his room

"Now that he is gone, let's get to work." Whitebeard commanded

Sanji took a cake out from the fridge. Lammy and Law brought the large box out of the closet and into the dining room. Robin and Koala decorated the room with party ribbons. 

Once the preparations were done, Whitebeard went over to the door while the other kids arranged themselves around the table, and Sanji lit the candles on fire.

"Ace!" Whitebeard called "Come on down, I need your help with something!"

Once she heard Ace coming, Koala turned all the lights in the house off. She and Whitebeard hurriedly joined the others, and all of them stood around the table, waiting.

Ace stepped into the dining room, and found himself in complete darkness. Then, two loud pops rang out and Koala flicked the lights back on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ACE!" everyone yelled at once

"We couldn't afford multiple gifts, so we brought one, from all of us." Whitebeard explained "Go ahead, open it."

Ace did as instructed. As soon as he did, a puppy rushed out and was quick to latch onto Ace, licking his cheek.

"It knows it belongs to you." Lammy nodded her head sagely "A smart one indeed."

"I heard somewhere that puppies are ideal gift for those lonely or hurting." Law mused

"And you are hurting. What kind of family would we be if we didn't have something to say about that?" Sanji asks

"No one is born into this world to be alone." Whitebeard says gently, placing his large hand onto Ace's shoulder. "So don't believe even for a second that you're worthless and a burden."

"You know it's true." Ace looked away "I shouldn't have been born. You saw those three officials who visited a week ago. They're looking for me because they want to erase me from this world."

"And we won't let them." Whitebeard said firmly "Family members stick up for one another, no matter how tough it may get."

"Now please make a wish and blow out the candles, nii-chan." Lammy turned to Ace with that look


	6. Gang business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the gang activity, a new family member is gained.

The morning came, and with it, the morning newspaper. Koala opened it and scanned the page. She covered her mouth, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Whitebeard.

"What happened?" he asked her gently

"It's Arlong and his gang." Koala breathed in and out "Back when I lived with Fisher Tiger, they visited him often and they went out together each night, although he didn't tell me where they were going. I suspect that he might have been involved in gang activity, and that was why the World Nobles had him killed. After his death, they went their separate ways. Jimbei-san became an ally to the Government, and the others formed their own gang, with Arlong as their leader. It says here they've taken control of Eastern District and made all the residents there pay tribute. They killed those who were unable to pay."

"Well, that gives me an idea." Whitebeard's eyes gleamed "Ace, how about we go teach them a lesson? As my successor and the next leader of my gang, this will be a perfect opportunity for you to get some experience."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Robin closed the book she was reading "I mean, both of you are the top priority as far as the World Government is concerned."

"We can take care of ourselves." Whitebeard assured her "Besides, if we are captured, my gang will come rescue us with no hesitation - both me and my successor."

-x-

A member of Whitebeard's gang - known as Blackbeard - crept behind his fellow gang member and plunged a knife in his back, killing him instantly.

"It's been nice knowing ya." Blackbeard laughed and he plucked the small bottle from his dead brother's hand "But I've gotta go."

The bottle contained a formula that gave whoever drank it unique abilities. Without hesitation, Blackbeard guzzled all of it in one go.

"At last, the power of suffocating darkness is mine!" Blackbeard laughed "My prize, the Yami Yami no Mi! Now.....what should I do? Oh, I know.....They will get what they want and I will get what I want. It's a win-win."

He left the area, laughing like a madman.

Things were about to turn out......interesting.....

-x-

When Whitebeard and Ace arrived to Arlong's place, they were intercepted by a young girl, who wielded two chakram. She had Arlong's symbol tattooed on her right shoulder.

"Move out of the way." Whitebeard said coldly "We have business with your boss."

"I can't let you get to him, not now that I am so close." the girl told them flatly "I will free the entire eastern district from his control.....that was the deal we made....."

"Are you so naive that you think he'll keep his end of the bargain just like that?" Whitebeard asked sharply "The world isn't that ideal, my children and I all know this."

"Whatever happens, but I wouldn't be able to face them if I don't at least try....." the girl trailed off "So I have to stop you here."

"Who is that, Nami?" another voice rang out

Whitebeard and Ace turned around to stare at the young boy perched atop the wall. Upon seeing Ace, however, the boy's expression brightened and he was next to them in seconds.

"Long time no see, Ace." the boy smiled brightly 

"Nice to see you again, little brother." Ace gave the boy a lopsided grin "I am Whitebeard's number two now."

"Okay!" the younger boy exclaimed, before turning back to Nami "Nami, you wanna join my gang? If you do, we'll be as strong as the gang that Ace's dad used to lead!"

"HIs dad.....?" Nami trailed off "Then....."

"Yes. I am Gol D. Ace." Ace said dispassionately "I hate my father with a passion."

"So, whatcha say, Nami?" the young boy continued to persist 

"For the last time, no!" Nami huffed "I have a deal with Arlong!"

"So if I defeat that guy for you, then you'll join us?" the young boy mused

Whitebeard had to chuckle at that. This boy was even more naive as to how the world worked than Nami was. 

Nami said nothing, and the boy took it as a 'yes'.

"All right!" he cried "Prepare yourself, Arlong!"

With that, he disappeared within the building.

"Well, well, well." 

Blackbeard suddenly appeared behind Ace and Whitebeard

"Sorry, this is business." Blackbeard advanced towards them "The Government promised me the title of a Warlord if I were to deliver something they want....or should I say, someone they want?"

Blackbeard's sharp eyes looked at Ace.

"I won't let you do that!" Whitebeard roared

"You are past your prime, old man." Blackbeard boasted "I will take Ace and deliver him to the Government in exchange for a shiny new title!"


End file.
